


Written In The Stars

by lucy_in_the_sky



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, coffe shop, john is very freckle-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_in_the_sky/pseuds/lucy_in_the_sky
Summary: Just another soulmate au that no one asked for





	Written In The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this in like November but never got around to editing and posting it so here goes nothing! Comments and feedback are always appreciated:)

The words inked on John's tan, freckled skin spelled out "Are you wifi? Cause I'm feeling a connection" in sprawling black calligraphy. Ever since he could remember, he'd had these words written on the soft skin of his left forearm, informing him of the cheese-wad his soulmate was. Other kids his age would have simple greetings or even eloquent prose etched into their skin, but John was branded with a pickup line that would have only worked on school children. His mother would smile at the tattoo, delighted to see the playfulness in her beloved son's soulmate but his father would frown at the words, forcing him into long sleeves as often as he could. Unfortunately for Henry Laurens, no one could choose John's soulmate, and he would have to deal with his son marrying a person who used schoolyard pick up lines on a twenty-something year old. 

 

Now that John was twenty, he was positively eager to discover who his soulmate was. The words had left him intrigued and he was almost constantly listening for the silly phrase written out on his arm. It wasn't like waiting around for the love of his life was all he was doing. He got accepted to New York University and was majoring in Biology there. He had a job at a local cafe and was becoming very independent, no longer relying on his father's money. He had made several close friends, including Lafayette and Hercules, and was becoming quite the social butterfly. Yes, John was doing well in his life, but there was still a part of him that would always pay impeccable attention to the world around him, listening for those certain eight words that would change his life forever. 

 

\---

 

Alexander Hamilton has lived his whole life with the phrase “I've been looking for you, baby girl” covering the expanse of skin below his left ribs. His mother explained to him that those were the first words his soulmate would say to him when they met. Alex would spend hours tracing the words, picturing the scene when he'd meet his soulmate, but the only thing he knew about them was the first words they would say upon meeting Alexander. He was left to ponder who he belonged to, who was looking for him for so long. 

 

As Alexander grew up, he concerned himself less and less with his soulmate, not bothering to seek them out or even listen out for the words inked on his hip. The tattoo was put in the back of his mind as things like sickness, hurricanes, death, and school work clouded his every waking moment. From the moment his father left him and his mother when he was only ten years old, he busied himself with work and with writing, never stopping long enough to wonder about the person connected to the words on his body. In his eyes, getting out of the Caribbean and staying in college were more important than finding who he would spend the rest of his life with. If it was really meant to be, they'd meet, and if not, well, Alex never really bothered getting attached to them (or really anyone) so he'd be perfectly fine. 

 

\---

 

New York University was bustling with midterm stress, and Alexander was not exempt from the workload, sleep deprivation, and overall panic that came along with it. He was currently finishing his fourth cup of black coffee that morning while attempting to simultaneously write three different essays for various classes. As he sipped the last dregs of the bitter drink, he realized that it meant he'd have to go buy another cup of the stuff. Deciding to take this excuse as a little study break, he headed to a new cafe by the school, one he hadn't ventured to since coming to NYU. Grabbing his wallet, keys, and heavy black coat, Alex set out for the cafe, eager to try some coffee that wasn’t from the on campus cafeteria for once. 

 

The walk there was short and pleasant and Alexander enjoyed people watching as he made his way towards the little coffee place. Alex rounded the corner and saw the sign for the neighborhood cafe. Pushing open the heavy door, Alexander headed inside the shop, taking in the new place. The little shop was welcoming and homey, decorated with swag from the American Revolution and that whole time period. For some reason, Alex felt a strange connection to it, like he belonged in that cafe. Never mind, it was probably just a side effect of the extreme lack of sleep over the past week. Damn, he really did need another cup of coffee. He stepped further into the cafe and walked towards the counter, eager to get more caffeine into his system. He looked up at the chalkboard signs, deliberating between a specialty drink and his usual black cup of joe. He ultimately decided to get the latter, and stepped up to the cash register to order and pay. 

 

The sight Alex was greeted with when he opened his mouth to order was not one he'd been expecting. The most handsome boy stood before him, with the softest looking curls, the sweetest chocolate brown eyes, and smatterings of freckles dusting his face and arms. Now, Alexander would normally pride himself on his eloquence and his ability to shape words to perfectly advance his points but in the face of this perfect stranger, he was left utterly speechless. For some strange reason, the only thing he could think to say was, 

 

“Are you wifi? ‘Cause I'm feeling a connection,”. 

 

He didn't even have time to be embarrassed by the silly and childish greeting before the gorgeous man gasped and replied, 

 

“I've been looking for you, baby girl,” 

 

with the brightest fucking smile Alex had ever seen. He was immediately brought back to his childhood, before everything started to go to shit, and the hours he'd spend tracing his tattoo with delicate fingers, dreaming about the person he'd spend the rest of his life with. 

 

Alexander looked up at the man’s-no his soulmate’s- face to study it with more intent. He was smiling at him, exposing two rows of pearly white teeth. His eyes got the cutest crinkles when he smiled, and his freckles looked even better up close. Before Alex got a chance to say anything, the man spoke. With a voice like honey, the man said,

 

“I'm John, and your soulmate, I guess,” 

 

while running a hand on the back of his neck, like he was nervous Alexander would reject him. 

 

As if.

 

Alex just stood there staring at this boy, entranced by the muscles John exposed while moving his toned arm. He quickly refocused and replied to his soulmate. 

 

“Alexander Hamilton, pleasure to meet you,” 

 

He reached out his hand for John to shake. John's hand was soft but calloused and how was that even possible and there were freckles running down his long fingers and oh gosh is this what love feels like? It might have been the way his mind was racing, but Alex swore he heard John whisper “the pleasure is all mine” under his breathe and that little smirk of his and the way they were still holding hands and boy was he not ready for this. 

 

“I'm still, ya know, at work, but I have my lunch break in, like, ten minutes,” 

 

John said with a hint of a question. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, sure, lunch, that sounds great. Lunch with you,” 

 

He pointed little finger guns at John with the last phrase and felt his face immediately flush. Jesus Christ, he just met his soulmate and he's already embarrassed himself beyond belief. Luckily John just giggled and winked, pointing towards an empty and somewhat private table. Alex sat down and dicked around on his phone while John finished his shift. 

 

Not fifteen minutes later, Alex heard someone clear their throat above him. Looking up, he saw John holding out a cup of coffee, steam rising from the top of the mug. 

 

"I don't really know what you'd want 'cause you never got the chance to order but here's a cappuccino, it's kinda my favorite thing to make," 

 

Alexander thought it was the cutest thing that John made him his favorite drink on their first date. Wait was this even a date? It kinda felt like one because of the whole soulmate thing but what if John felt differently? That could get pretty awkward. . .

 

"Alex? Are you-" 

 

"Is this a date?" 

 

Alex interrupted. 

 

John put the coffees down in front of the other boy and smiled sort of nervously. 

 

"Yeah, I think? I, uhm, want it to be," 

 

Alex broke out in the biggest smile and took a sip of his drink, happy with the answer that reflected his own thoughts. 

 

"Good. Really good," 

 

The boys smiled at each other as they began to talk about their lives; where they were from, what brought them to New York, the usual first date stuff. 

 

They didn't realize three hours had passed until one of John's coworkers timidly made her way to their table. 

 

"Hey, John? So, it's almost two thirty and you two looked really cute and I figured he was your soulmate because I know you've been looking for yours but, uh, you were supposed to start your shift at twelve thirty," 

 

John's head shot up as he turned to apologize profusely to the girl. 

 

"Eliza, I'm so so so sorry we just lost track of time!" 

 

He started getting up and grabbing the empty cups from the table. Alex stood up as well and turned to John who had a deeply apologetic look in his face. 

 

"You need to leave, it's totally fine. I should get back to my dorm anyways, my papers won't write themselves," 

 

He didn't really want to go back to his isolated dorm after meeting his soulmate, but John really did have to get back to his job and he really should go work on his essays. . .sometimes life found a way to fuck up the best moments. 

 

"Wanna meet up tomorrow? I'm free all day after eleven," 

 

"Yeah, yeah definitely," 

 

He smiled at the freckled boy as he got out his phone to get John's contact. 

 

It was ten minutes later when Alex was finally leaving the little cafe, feeling a hundred times better than when he walked in. Maybe the world didn't hate him after all. Maybe he could be happy with John, learn to engage with other people, not just shut everything out and focus on leaving a lasting legacy. Alex was pretty sure he'd never felt so positive about life in nearly ten years. And that was a pretty good feeling.


End file.
